


she goes vroom vroom

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Cyberpunk, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, illegal races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: “Hey, don’t fucking die out there tonight. Do you hear me?” Donghyuck mumbles against the shell of Jaemin’s ear, arms around Jaemin's neck and tugging her down to her level. Jaemin only hums, hands splayed open on Donghyuck's thighs. "Don't do anything stupid."Jaemin smirks, kissing Donghyuck on the cheek before pulling her face away, one hand resting on the side of Donghyuck's neck and angling her head a little upwards. "I never do anything stupid. Dangerous? A little bit. But not stupid," she says, all cocky, before she quickly pecks Donghyuck once on the lips. "Thanks for the good luck kiss, babe."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	she goes vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sungchanery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/gifts).



> this is for the lovely mash who always indulges me too much but !!!!! was the driving force behind so many of my fics, so im the one trying to indulge her this time heheheh <3  
> thank u for everything!!!! meeting u has been one of the best things about getting into ficdom and i'm so glad i can be ur friend 🥺🥺🥺💖💖 always rooting for u and i love u lots!!! <333

Sitting down on the hood of her old, beat-up car, Donghyuck enlaces her legs around Jaemin's waist, trapping her girlfriend against her body as she hugs her tight.

“Hey, don’t fucking die out there tonight. Do you hear me?” Donghyuck mumbles against the shell of Jaemin’s ear, arms around Jaemin's neck and tugging her down to her level. Jaemin only hums, hands splayed open on Donghyuck's thighs, fingers caressing the little bit of skin that showed between the end of her flared leather skirt and the beginning of her thigh-high socks. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jaemin smirks, kissing Donghyuck on the cheek before pulling her face away, one hand resting on the side of Donghyuck's neck and angling her head a little upwards. "I never do anything stupid. Dangerous? A little bit. But not stupid," she says, all cocky, before she quickly pecks Donghyuck once on the lips. "Thanks for the good luck kiss, babe."

Donghyuck rolls her eyes, removing her legs from around Jaemin's waist and patting her skirt down, pushing Jaemin's hands away from her thighs. "Just go and win this shit. I want to see that big trophy in my room."

"Anything for my baby," Jaemin teases, the corner of her lips curling up.

"Make sure you don't die, idiot!" Donghyuck calls out, watching as Jaemin walks away.

At the sound of her voice, Jaemin only stops for a brief second, throwing her a quick wink and blowing a kiss over her shoulder before she gets lost in the middle of all the people walking by, her long blonde hair getting colored with all the neon lights reflecting against it before she's gone.

Donghyuck sighs, rearranging herself on the hood of her car, crossing her legs, and making sure to tuck her skirt underneath her. No one there would be crazy to mess with her when they knew she was Jaemin's girlfriend — but still, one could never be too careful; it was the final race and there were too many new people walking around.

Though there are no stands, Donghyuck has one of the best views; one of the perks of dating a racer who's in the Final Round. The cars and motorcycles parked close to her car are all for the people from the same level as her — lovers, family, chosen ones. It has good visibility and a premium escape route in case the police show up to shut down the illegal race.

All the colorful lights around her make her head throb, so Donghyuck focuses on the cold beer bottle in her hands until the robotic voice echoes around them announcing the start of the race and people start running to get to the places and away from the course.

A hologram shows up in middle-air with an aerial view from the lined up motorcycles, their neon lights shining down on the asphalt underneath them, racers in place and waiting for the start. Donghyuck can pick Jaemin apart easily — she's right in the middle, her matte black motorcycle with the cute stickers on the side glowing brightly, red neon lights matching the red of her vinyl pants and making her entire self _glow._

Donghyuck can't see Jaemin's face because of the helmet, but she's sure that Jaemin must be biting down on her lower lip now, fully concentrated and waiting with a baited breath for the beginning, brows furrowed.

Swallowing heavily, Donghyuck shares the anxiety for the beginning of the race. She holds the bottle tight in her grip, heartbeat racing against her ribcage as her gaze stays fixed on the countdown.

_Three. Two. One._

They're far away, but the roaring sound of all the engines reach her place and Donghyuck can't help but wince, moving quickly to throw her bottle inside her car in case she ends up needing to make a quick escape later. She climbs back up to the hood of her car, one leg swinging in the air as she watches the race happen.

The race is a mix of loud noises and colors, the scream of a thousand people ringing inside her ears. Donghyuck can't hear shit to understand anything at all, but her eyes are glued to the hologram and she can barely make out what's happening with so many colors and flashes going on, minor explosions happening left and right, and people rolling away from the course.

She fears for Jaemin's safety — always does when it's something big like that. There are too many people involved, too many sabotages happening, and that's what drives people in to watch; you can never know what's going to happen next.

A big green explosion catches the corner of her eye and Donghyuck feels her throat choke up: they're getting close to the finish line. She tries to see on the hologram where Jaemin is, but it's hard with too many zooms and different angles happening, too many colors and the loud noises around her overwhelming her senses; so Donghyuck focuses on the finish line only, hoping with all her heart.

Jaemin is, undeniably, an attractive woman. But when she walks up to the podium, throwing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, wiping the sweat off her forehead with a random towel, Donghyuck can only stare breathless and feel her heart clench inside her chest. Jaemin smiles wide, the muscles of her arms flexing when she lifts the trophy above her head, looking something out of this world for all the pictures and livestreams.

"Get out of my way," Donghyuck grumbles, pushing away a random person that was between her and Jaemin. " _Move_ ," she hisses between her teeth.

"Baby!" Jaemin exclaims when she sees her, opening up her arms and grinning. In one hand she holds the big golden trophy and in the other the damp, sweaty towel.

Donghyuck doesn't hesitate in jumping into her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and hiding her face in the column of her throat, taking a big, deep breath to calm her racing heart. "You fucker," she mutters, close to Jaemin's ears and for her only to hear. "You should've turned away from that big explosion."

Jaemin only chuckles, dropping the towel on the floor in favor of enlacing one arm around Donghyuck's frame and holding her in place. "But it made me win, didn't it? And that's what it matters—getting the gold for my baby."

Donghyuck releases a disgruntled noise, breathing in Jaemin's scent, and squeezing her once. "Don't do it again," she warns her. "And you smell. Go take a shower or something."

Jaemin cackles loudly and keeps her arm around Donghyuck's waist when Donghyuck gets her feet back onto the floor. "Is that an invitation, sweetheart? Because I'll gladly take it."

Though she rolls her eyes, Donghyuck can't help the small smile that takes over her face. She tries to bite the inside of her cheek, to keep it down, but it's difficult when Jaemin is looking so intensely at her, victory thrumming through her veins and making her shine bright. Donghyuck can't resist her.

"Shut up," she says instead, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Are you going to make me shut up?" Jaemin asks, a teasing tone in her voice, raising her eyebrows. "I'd love for that to happen."

Donghyuck huffs and pushes Jaemin's face away from hers, feeling flustered. She holds Jaemin by the chin and forces her to look forward. "Go talk to your fans and the press or whoever the shit is here trying to get your attention. I'll see if Jeno is here to take my car back."

Jaemin's smirk is infuriating and Donghyuck wants to just wipe it off her face. Preferably with her mouth. "Why? Are you counting on getting lucky today and getting a ride in _The Panties Twister_? You should know I have my woman and I'm loyal to her. I only take her on rides."

"Shut the fuck _up_ ," Donghyuck mutters, pushing Jaemin away from her, feeling her body heating up.

She fucking hates and loves the name of that dammed motorcycle. First, because Jaemin even _wanted_ to name it, and who the fucks even does that any more? And, second, because Donghyuck knows what usually happens when she gets a ride with Jaemin and she's using a skirt (or anything, really; all that matters is Jaemin and her wandering hands). After all, _The Panties Twister_ was named like that for a very good reason.

And Donghyuck made sure to dress for the occasion.

Thankfully, she manages to find Jeno quickly after she abandons Jaemin to deal with the press and her fans. Jeno is just lounging around, waiting for his boyfriend to show up and bring back the remains of his destroyed bike.

"Hey, can you take my car tonight?" She asks as a greeting, startling Jeno who freezes in place. "You owe me one from the last time you made me come to that fucking deserted place to break into your car."

"Hi to you too," Jeno says, lifting one eyebrow. He catches in the air the key Donghyuck throws at him, toying with the cute keychain. "I guess I don't have an option?" He says as he lifts the keys to his face. "But it's cool though. I was going to ask for a ride anyway, so this makes things easier."

Donghyuck purses her lips, staring daggers at him. "If I find one fucking drop of cum in my car I'll fucking kick your ass, Lee Jeno. Don't even _think_ about fucking inside my car."

Jeno waves her goodbye with a kind smile and no promises coming out of his mouth. Donghyuck just hopes for the best.

When she finds Jaemin again, she has got ridden of all her fans and it's just waiting with her motorcycle by her side, no trophy in sight. By now, the sweat has cooled off and the chilly air night had made Jaemin throw her winner jacket around her shoulders — Donghyuck thinks it’s an ugly thing: all crinkly and old-looking with Jaemin’s name written on the back.

"So, I heard you were the winner around here?" Donghyuck asks, walking close to Jaemin and making the woman turn her head in her direction.

She sees the moment Jaemin recognizes it's her — she smiles wide, teeth all out, and eyes crinkling at the corner, making grabby hands in her direction.

"Ah, here it is my baby," Jaemin says. "I thought I had been abandoned and left alone."

"So fucking dramatic," Donghyuck mumbles, but she walks closer to Jaemin and lets herself be hugged, humming when she feels Jaemin's wandering hands on her midriff, where her crop top doesn't cover her skin.

"I am a little dramatic, right? Learned with the best—you."

Donghyuck can't refute that, so she just shuts Jaemin up with a quick kiss until she can't feel her lips anymore.

"Okay," she says. "Give me my helmet and let's go."

"Are you in a hurry, baby? Don't you wanna make out in front of all those people and have our picture plastered everywhere again?"

Donghyuck rolls her eyes. "Come on now or I'll just take my car and go home."

Jaemin chuckles. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

They stare at each other in silence. It was a game of push and pull that none ever knew what would result in. More than once Donghyuck had gone home horny but alone, wanting to have the last word; just like Jaemin had begged her to stay just to leave her after she had won the argument and made Donghyuck go back into her word.

Jaemin looks hard at her, but then she shrugs and tilts her head to the side. "Come on." She throws her the spare helmet and Donghyuck rolls her eyes, not bothering to bite down on her victorious smile.

Riding with Jaemin never gets old and Donghyuck uses her chance of snuggling against her back and holding her tight around the waist, feeling the cold wind bite at her skin. Even though she tries to hide behind Jaemin's form, it still makes her shiver.

Jaemin parks in an empty alley, taking her helmet off in almost the same move as she pushes up the sleeves of her jacket, making it stay around her forearms and letting Donghyuck ogle the veins in her arms. Jaemin works out hard and Donghyuck is always there to take the chance to appreciate it.

Donghyuck knows how all of that is supposed to go now. She jumps down from her place behind Jaemin, taking off her helmet and laying it down on the floor. Jaemin is with her jacket on, but underneath it, it’s still the thin sleeveless shirt she wore during the race, so Donghyuck sneaks her hand inside it, her nails barely scratching Jaemin’s side.

But only that is enough to make a shiver go through Jaemin's body. Donghyuck can't help the smirk that tugs at her lips, using the advantage of being the one taller now to look down at Jaemin's pretty face.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss, babe?" Jaemin asks, puckering her lips and angling her head up. Donghyuck would like nothing more than to tease her, but that would have to be on another day — now, with adrenaline still running through her veins, with Jaemin at the palm of her hands, Donghyuck wants nothing more than to have her close as much as she possibly can.

"Are you that desperate for one?" Donghyuck asks, walking around. Jaemin shuffles back, making enough space on the seat and Donghyuck sits with her back to the front panel, almost sitting only on Jaemin's lap, the fuel tank still hot against her back.

"When it's from you?" Jaemin says, lips curling at the corner. "Always."

Donghyuck rolls her eyes, biting down the inside of her cheek. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

Jaemin chuckles. She splays her hands open on Donghyuck's thigh, fingers toying around with the elastic on her thigh-high socks and making it snap against her skin before her hands move up, sliding to the inside of her thighs. "Only sometimes?" She asks, fingers squeezing her thighs hard for a second before she keeps sliding them up, hidden underneath her black leather skirt. "I guess I need to work on my game more, then. You deserve all the cheesiness."

"I don't like the cheesy parts, you're too full of yourself," Donghyuck replies quickly, though she immediately gasps after, feeling Jaemin's fingers just softly grazing over her panties. Her heart is beating fast and she knows her face is flushed. Jaemin's shit-eating grin is enough to tell her that.

"Of course you don't," Jaemin hums, leaning forward to drop a kiss on the side of her neck and Donghyuck _melts_ , sighing as she feels her girlfriend's lips making a fiery trail on her neck, biting gently at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "That's why you always clench so hard around my fingers when I'm calling you baby or praising you."

Donghyuck tries, but the muffled moan still escapes from her mouth, and she feels more than hears Jaemin's laugh against her neck, her sharp teeth scraping against her skin before she lavishes it with wet kisses. Her legs tremble and she almost closes them, a warm feeling pooling in the bottom of her stomach, going all the way down to her groin; but Jaemin's hands are firm and she keeps caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs, keeping them apart.

"Shut up," Donghyuck mutters, without any heat behind her words. Jaemin bites down on her neck, making Donghyuck gasp, before she pulls back, all glinting eyes and spit-licked lips. "What do you think you're doing? Keep your mouth busy, I don't wanna hear what you're going to say."

Jaemin pecks her on the lips once. And then twice. She makes to move back again and Donghyuck is already waiting to meet her, but Jaemin bites Donghyuck's bottom lip and traps it between her teeth in the same moment she finally cups Donghyuck's cunt over the panties, making Donghyuck whimper.

Jaemin pulls back, still with the smirk on her face, and Donghyuck doesn't have the breath to nag at her when her panties are wet and she's just aching _so bad_ for Jaemin's touch.

"Hmm... Are you this wet already, baby?" Jaemin says, moving her fingers over the wet spot in her panties, and all Donghyuck wishes for, at that moment, is for them to be anywhere else but in that empty alley just so she could ride Jaemin's face until her legs gave out. "I know how you get all hot just from watching me race, so... is this all because of that? Or just because you know what's going to happen next?"

"Shut the fuck up, Na Jaemin," Donghyuck says, hand going to the back of Jaemin's head and holding her hair in a tight grip. "Or you fucking kiss me or you shut up."

"My baby is so demanding," Jaemin complains, half-heartedly, "thankfully I like to give her all that she wants."

When Jaemin kisses her this time, it's with intent and desire overflowing from her every move, making Donghyuck arch her back in an attempt to bring their bodies closer. Donghyuck tries to grind her hips against Jaemin's hand, to get some kind of relief that she so much aches for, but Jaemin only keeps her hand there and Donghyuck grows frustrated.

"Can't you just put your fucking fingers into me?" Donghyuck almost snarls, tightening the hold she has on Jaemin's hair, making her arch her head back a bit. "Or are you going to make me keep working and grinding against your hand until I can come?"

But Jaemin only smiles wide again, that dangerous looking smile that always promises trouble. She licks over her lips, eyes dark and looking straight at her. "You get so mean sometimes, Hyuckie," she says, moving her hands back a little to squeeze her thighs, "I fucking love it."

"You're too infuriating," Donghyuck replies. "Can't even fucking finger me instead of just teasing."

"You love it though."

She did. Jaemin's hands leave the place underneath her skirt, but Donghyuck can't even utter a noise of disappointment because Jaemin is suddenly holding both sides of her face, kissing her so deeply that Donghyuck almost loses her balance and lays down over the gas tank, trying to give it back as much as she can in that kiss, to make Jaemin feel just as much as she's feeling.

She holds the back of Jaemin's hair, keeping her in place, and tugging just in the way she knows her girlfriend loves, making Jaemin sigh against her mouth and release those little whiny noises that Donghyuck likes so much to hear. But there's something Donghyuck wants more at that moment — and she makes sure to demonstrate by rearranging herself on the seat and pulling Jaemin away from her mouth.

"Jaeminnie," she says, voice all high and breathy. "I need you so much."

Jaemin's eyes are half-lidded with desire, mouth all red and swollen, and she leans forward to place a kiss on the side of Donghyuck's neck, trailing them up until she gets close to her earlobe, biting the soft skin as she lowers her hands to squeeze Donghyuck's thighs.

"Babe," Jaemin says, face so close to her, but angled down, staring at the swell of Donghyuck's breast against her tiny crop top. "Your boobs are looking splendid in this fine night."

Donghyuck snorts, tugging at Jaemin's hair to bring her face back for a quick kiss. "You don't need the fancy words, Jaem," she answers, "just go and fucking do something."

Jaemin's teeth graze her bottom lip as she bites down on another smirk, eyes glinting. "Whoa, whoa. What a mouth. Do you talk with everyone like that?"

"Only with my dumb girlfriend who won't _fucking finger me_."

Jaemin chuckles, lowering her face to try and kiss down Donghyuck's neck, peppering kisses over the collar of her shirt, at the top of her breasts. Donghyuck wants nothing more than to rip her shirt and bra off, just so she could feel Jaemin's hands cupping her breasts.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, baby, you gonna get what you want," Jaemin says, all smugly.

Donghyuck huffs and rolls her eyes. Hard. "This joke hasn't been funny for a long time now."

But Jaemin is too busy chuckling at her wordplay, kissing and living a hickey on the top of her breasts, marking the soft skin. And, well—Donghyuck didn't like the joke but who was she to complain too much when she was once again sitting on _The Panties Twister_ while desperately wanting to get off? _Again_?

Jaemin lifts her head to peck her on the lips, tongue swiping over Donghyuck's bottom lip once before she pulls back. "But, really, Hyuckie," Jaemin says, hands leaving her thighs to slide up on Donghyuck's body and cup her breasts over the crop top, squeezing gently. "This shirt makes your boobs look even bigger, what the _fuck_. If we weren't here I'd be sucking on them all night."

Donghyuck moans, feeling her pussy clench around nothing, her body all warm and begging for Jaemin's touch.

"God fucking dammit, Jaemin," she curses. "You can't just fucking say something like that _and_ then not do it."

Jaemin smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corner. She looks beautiful like that — all smiley and with her hair down, victory and certainty flowing from her every more. Jaemin is always attractive, but a smug Jaemin, one who knows she won and that she can get whatever the fuck she wants, makes Donghyuck feel _too_ weak.

"I wish I could eat you out, too." Jaemin moves her hand down, disappearing under Donghyuck's flared skirt, pushing the panties to the side and finally, _finally_ , her fingers are touching her throbbing pussy. "You're so fucking wet, babe, Jesus. So much..." She circles her clit, making Donghyuck moan, and then slips one finger in. "Oh, _god_. Hyuckie. Hyuckie. We should've gone back to your home so you could ride my cock. Oh, god, Hyuckie, I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

Donghyuck whimpers, biting down hard on her lip. All she wants now is for Jaemin's fucking strap pounding mercilessly into her. She clenches down on Jaemin's finger, wishing nothing more for that too.

"Mo— _more_ ," she croaks out, and Jaemin obeys, adding one more finger, thrusting into her warm heat. "Make me come so we can go home and you can fuck me," Donghyuck mumbles, tightening her hold on Jaemin's hair and pulling it so hard that it makes Jaemin choke on a whine. "Come _on_ , Jaemin."

"Hyuckie," Jaemin says, leaning forward to kiss down the column of Donghyuck's neck, making the girl arch her head back, her hips bucking against Jaemin's hands. "C'mon, babe. I won for you today, you saw it, right? You told me to and I did it. All for you, all for my baby."

Donghyuck bites down hard on her lip, trying to stay silent. She almost forgets they're in an alley, too lost in all the sensations going through her body, in everything that's happening around her.

"Yeah."

Jaemin adds one more finger and Donghyuck breath hitches, clenching tight. "Can you touch your clit for me, baby? Can you do that?"

Donghyuck nods her head, feeling her chest moving violently up and down, air quite not making it to her lungs. Jaemin is busy thrusting her fingers in and out of her, while her other hand holds their bodies close and makes sure they won't fall out of the motorcycle. Donghyuck rubs her clit furiously, feeling her legs tremble too much, barely being able to keep them apart.

Jaemin's face is one of pure concentration and Donghyuck knows it's almost the same one when she's in the getting ready for a race — brows furred, eyes focused, her teeth biting down hard on her lower lip. Jaemin always makes sure to give her all in everything she did.

"I really wish I had your boobs in my mouth now," Jaemin says and Donghyuck moans, wishing the same thing. She could almost imagine the heat of Jaemin's mouth against her nipples, her tongue toying with them before she'd lick and suck them. "You're so fucking hot, babe, I'm so fucking lucky to have such a pretty girl in my lap right now."

"Jaeminnie," Donghyuck whines, pulling on Jaemin's hair. "Please, _please_."

Donghyuck feels her cunt throbbing, Jaemin's fingers filling her up just right, and she can't help but buck into Jaemin's hand, grinding down harshly. The pressure inside of her is threatening to explode, shivers running down her spine until it pools deep into her gut, and Donghyuck cries out Jaemin's name as she rubs at her clit.

"Hyuck," Jaemin whispers her name, over and over again, and Donghyuck can only tremble, whimpering as she keeps the hold on Jaemin's hair and rubbing her clit, feeling her thighs shaking and threatening to close with Jaemin crooking her fingers just right. "Come on, baby. Come on. I'm gonna make you feel so good later, so come for me now."

Donghyuck tries to warn Jaemin, but she can only tighten her hold on Jaemin's hair and pull hard as she moans a mix of her name, a sob stuck in the middle of her throat as her orgasm hits her.

"Jaem," she cries out, body shaking all over, " _Jaemin_."

She pulls her own hand away from her swollen clit, grasping around Jaemin's wrist and clutching tight, riding her orgasm on Jaemin's fingers as she pants heavily. Jaemin pulls her fingers away and, coated with her come, she licks the clean as Donghyuck watches from her place, feeling her body starting to go lax and muscles finally relaxing.

"So, babe," Jaemin says, after sucking around her fingers, hands going back down to squeeze Donghyuck's thighs. "What's up?"

Donghyuck has the strength to roll her eyes and huff slightly, but anything more than that makes her groan out loud. "Fuck off," she mutters, without heat.

Jaemin tsks and leans forward, slotting her mouth together with Donghyuck's, pulling her in into a sweet, slow kiss, licking inside her mouth without any hurry as her thumbs caress the inside of Donghyuck's thighs, drawing random patterns.

Donghyuck can't taste her on Jaemin's tongue, but it almost seems like she can get a hint — and that only makes her readjust her position a little, remembering when Jaemin would eat her out until she was crying and begging, making her come apart with only her tongue and letting her have a taste of herself after when she would kiss her.

"Are you good now?" Jaemin asks after a while, tucking a lock of Donghyuck's hair behind her ear, pecking her once again on the mouth.

Donghyuck can't resist her, so she kisses Jaemin once more before replying, "Yeah. Let's go home so I can have your cock. And then I'll fuck you too since you're the winner. You _do_ deserve some praising after your hard work tonight."

Jaemin always had a problem with her wandering hands — and this time it isn't anything different. Her hands roam across the expansion of skin on Donghyuck's midriff, the one that isn't being covered by her skirt or the crop top, nails lightly scratching the skin and making goosebumps spread all over.

"Are you even going to be able to do that?" Jaemin asks, cheekily. She grips Donghyuck's waist, squeezing for a second. "After I get to fuck you back home, are you even going to be able to do the same with me, baby?"

"Yeah. I'll need a nap but I'm gonna make you see stars after."

Jaemin chuckles. "I'll hold you to that," she says, brushing a kiss under Donghyuck's chin. "I want you to fucking wreck me later, you hear me?"

With shaking legs, damp panties, and sticky thighs, Donghyuck gets down from the motorcycle, gathering her helmet from the floor. Before she puts it upon her head, she looks straight at Jaemin and smiles, "I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby."

Jaemin grins wide. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3  
> (plz just interact with me if u are +18 thanks)


End file.
